


Magic Wind

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Sadness, flying kites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Hawke wants to remind herself of the good times she's had with Bethany but is disappointed until Anders comes along and helps her out





	Magic Wind

A figure glided through the streets of Kirkwall hidden in shadows. Not far behind, Anders followed. He had gone to Hawke’s estate hoping to spend some time with her, not wanting to leave her alone today of all days. It was her sister Bethany’s birthday. Hawke was carrying something with her, but what it was Anders did not know. She was wearing a dark green cloak with the hood up, cloaking her face from prying eyes, otherwise, she would be the center of attention. She was Kirkwall’s Champion after all. It was clear to Anders that where ever she was going, she didn’t want to be followed which meant he would have to try very hard not to be noticed by her. They passed through the Chantry courtyard and Hawke exited the city through the Merchant’s Guild. Anders waited a few moments, then followed. They walked for some time when finally Hawke came to a stop in an open moor. She pulled her hood down and lifted what she had been carrying. It was a kite. Puzzled, Anders watched as Hawke tried to get it to fly, but had little success. It wasn’t nearly windy enough. He wondered why she would come all the way out here to try and fly a kite when she probably knew that it wouldn’t be windy enough to get it off the ground.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            After multiple tries, Hawke hung her head in defeat. She thought that maybe if she flew their kite, she would feel better. But clearly coming out here was a mistake. Ever since they were kids, for Bethany’s birthday, she and Bethany would fly their kite. The one Hawke had purchased in Kirkwall was nothing in comparison to the one they had to leave behind in Lothering. She closed her eyes as she pictured the old kite. It was a huge pentagon shaped kite, every section a different color. It was able to fly leagues into the sky, so far that it would disappear into the clouds. Hawke sighed. She started rolling up the kite string, saddened by the bout of memories that flooded her mind. Turning around Hawke saw Anders standing there, watching intently, questions sparkling in his eyes.

 

“What do you want?” She asked in defeat.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, walking up to her.

 

“Trying to fly a kite, obviously.” She replied, being a smartass.

 

“But why?” He asked again. By now Hawke was fed up with Anders and exploded.

 

“Because this is what I used to do with…..” She trailed off her anger bubbling down to despair as parts of Bethany’s death flashed through her mind.

 

“Bethany.” He finished her sentence for her.

 

“Yes,” She whispered. “I can’t be with my family because they blame me for her death. My mother can’t even look at me anymore and whenever I see Carver he always makes sure to bring up her death and blame me for it. I think it makes him feel better about it.” She sighed. “I just wanted to fly the kite to try and make myself feel better about it. Makers breath, it probably was my fault. If I had been stronger or faster, I could’ve saved her. Maybe they are justified in blaming me.” Anders came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, grabbing her hands which were still holding the kite string. Hawke had never really thought of Anders as more than a friend, but in that moment, she could see them developing more than a friendship. She and Anders were very close friends since she had been helping him with Justice, the spirit that inhabited his body. She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes. It was nice to be close to someone for once, to feel the touch of someone else.

 

“Her death was not your fault Hawke.” He murmured into her ear. That one sentence was enough to bring her to tears. He held her closer. “You’ve helped me so much with Justice. Let me help you.” When he finished, Hawke felt the twinge of magic in the air as the wind picked up. Slowly the kite lifted into the air and made its way into the sky. Hawke’s sadness turned to joy as she let out the kite string, letting it fly higher and higher until it was a tiny dot in the beautiful blue sky. For the first time in a long time, Hawke was happy.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 For hours Hawke stayed in the moor flying her kite, looking happier than she had ever been and Anders had been the cause. He watched her as she ran around flying the kite in the wind that he had produced with magic with childlike glee, seemingly forgetting about the thoughts that had been troubling her just moments before. Anders was glad that she could have this joy for herself, and that he could be a part of it. Anders focused on his power. He sent a blast of wind towards the kite, blowing it higher into the sky and in turn widened Hawkes smile as she approached him.

 

“Okay, that’s enough for today,” Hawke said, panting from physical exertion. Anders responded by gently lowering the kite out of its place in the sky and back into Hawke’s open arms. She set it on the ground and turned back to him. “Thank you, Anders,” Hawke smiled, “You truly made this a good day.” She approached him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Anders' eyes widened in surprise but Hawke just smiled sweetly in response. “Do you have anything to do at the clinic?” She asked him.

 

“Uh, yeah I have to sort through some herbs and label them,” Anders replied still flustered from the unexpected peck on the cheek.

 

“Good, I don’t really want to go home to be yelled at,” A spark of sadness flashed within her blue eyes. “Let’s get going.” Hawke started walking back towards town and Anders followed suit.

 

Once they reached the outskirts of Kirkwall, Anders waited for Hawke to put her hood up but she did no such thing. She just kept walking.

 

“Are you not going to disguise yourself?” Anders asked confused. If she did not, then everyone would notice her and everyone would notice that Hawke was with him.

 

“No,” She replied, “I don’t really care about people seeing me.”

 

“But they will see me with you. Are you not worried about that?” Anders questioned.

 

“No,” Hawke replied simply and kept walking towards the clinic, leaving Anders confused once again. When she first became known as the Champion of Kirkwall she made sure not to be seen with Anders; not because it would lower her renown, but to protect him. If Anders traveled with her then everyone would know who he was which in turn would attract the attention of the Templars. He was an apostate after all. “If the Templars try anything I’ll stop them in their tracks,” Hawke answered as they came to the doors of Anders clinic. He unlocked the doors and they entered the shabby building. It was so dilapidated that the roof was close to caving in and it stunk of mold and mildew, but that didn’t stop Hawke from throwing herself onto Anders bed with a content sigh. Anders chuckled as he quickly got to work.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hawke watched Anders intently as he expertly went through all of his herbs. She had offered to help him but Anders had politely declined her offer, knowing that she lacked the skills needed to complete the task. But even so, it was nice to get away for once. She cherished all the time that she could spend away from the house full of people who blamed her for everything. Hawke lightly shook her head, hoping that she could shake those thoughts out of her mind. Today had been such a good day after Anders had shown up. She wasn’t about to ruin it now. Maybe Anders would let her stay the night. She would sleep on the floor if she had to, Maker knows she’s slept in worse places.

 

“Hey Anders,” Hawke said, “Could I stay the night?” Anders didn’t even look up from his work as he replied with a simple yes. Hawke smiled and started to make a bed for herself on the floor. Yawning, Hawke laid down on her makeshift bed and fell asleep to the gentle humming of Anders.

 ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Anders finally finished his work, he turned around to see Hawke asleep on the hard dirt floor. He was so caught up in his work that he didn’t even notice her move. He was going to sleep on the floor while giving Hawke the bed, but it looked like she had different plans. Sighing, he made his way over to the sleeping Champion and scooped her up, gently placed her on the bed. Hawke stirred. Half asleep, she reached for Anders' hand and gently grabbed onto it.

 

“Mmm, don’t sleep on the floor.” She murmured, sleep laced in her voice as she tugged on his hand trying to pull him onto the bed.

 

“It’s fine Hawke,” Anders replied lightly. Hawke yanked on his arm, making him fall onto the bed. She wasn’t as groggy as Anders had thought.

 

“I want you here,” Hawke said and opened one eye, “as long as you want to be here.” An invitation for more than just sleeping in the same bed.

 

“Of course I want to be here Hawke.”

 

“Then get in the damn bed,” Hawke growled getting fed up with him. Anders chuckled as she pulled him further into the bed. Hawke snuggled into his chest and made herself comfortable while Anders tried to figure out where to put his hands. He had never actually slept in a bed with someone else before. Hawke noticed his dilemma and let out a grumble as she grabbed his arm and threw it around her waist. Anders smiled. Hawke let out a small sigh.

 

“Goodnight Hawke,” Anders whispered as she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
